A Reason To Breathe
by PyllarOfDeath
Summary: The Vultori learn that the Cullens revealed themselves to a human. Not only that but killed a fellow vampire trying to go through with Vultori rule. To make matters worse they abandoned said human thereafter. Jane and, her brother, Alec are sent to affirm Vultori rule when Jane makes a shocking discovery. Sucky at summaries, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Well this is just an idea that's been in my head for a while thought I'd share it with all of you amazing people.

Disclaimer: Twilight and it's amazing characters belong to one Stephenie Meyer.

Prologue

'There comes a time when the truth, lies and deceit come crashing down on those who thought to play with me. For they discovered I wasn't a one to be played with. They payed the price with their lives. Because I, Jane Volturi, am not one to be underestimated. Especially when it came to her.'

Jane POV

Edward Fricken Cullen. I hate him along with the rest of his weakly pathetic coven. Of course if you asked them their a family. Drinking animal blood, gag, must've made them idiots. I can't believe their arrogance to leave behind a human who held knowledge of our existence.

Needless to say Master was not pleased. While he may favor certain members of their pathetic coven it does not mean they are immune to the laws. So therefore Master Aro has sent us to a.) Retrieve the girl and return and then annihilate the human or B.) Retrieve the human girl and return to change her. My brother, Alec, and I were more than pleased to comply, Felix and and Demetri were getting bothersome, as we were getting restless with inactivity.

The human was brought to our attention by a redheaded nomad. Apparently when she, her mate, and their mate coven passed through the Olympia peninsula they came across the Cullens and a human girl who was aware of our world.

Of course when her mate, James, tried to go through with the law they killed him. Grief stricken she ran, but when she returned for vengeance she found the Cullens had gone leaving behind their human.

She, Victoria, was unable to fulfill the law as huge wolf shifters kept chasing her off. So admitting defeat she came to us so that we could give her vengeance. Leading Alec and I on our way to Forks, Washington. Little did I know the effect this encounter would leave me with.

That's it for now sorry. I have an annoying tendency to leave cliff hangers I've been told. I hope you liked it if you didn't that's alright.

Ciao,

PyllarOfDeath


	2. Chapter 2

My** dear readers I have decided to update seeing as I have some spare time. Also i decided I couldn't leave you hanging.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all it intails belongs to the one _and_ only Stephenie** Meyer.

**Ch.1**

'_My very soul ached to be with the one I love oh my dear psychotic Jane.'_

**Bella POV**

I felt so alone _they_ had left me 5 months ago. Well at first I felt alone. But after 4 months of being in a vegetative state I realized _they_ are not coming back. So I shook myself of my self induced isolation.

I decided then that never again would I mourn their loss. After all if they had left me so effortlessly I must not have meant much to them, even if they had been my world. My life, I found, did not just end because they were gone. Life went on even when I was unaware of it doing so.

My old human friends welcomed me back with open arms. Even Lauren was sorta bearable now. When I asked why she told me that she knew how it was to lose the person you love. Apparently when she lived in LA her boyfriend cheated on her leaving her devastated for 4 months unable to trust again. Her parents had moved them to Forks to start anew around 3 years ago.

I was so very happy at the moment Mike had finally stopped asking me out. He and Jessica were finally and item. I arrived at school and was instantly swarmed by my friends.

"Hey Isa!," my friends greeted me all smirking or smiling at me.

I was tackled into a hug by Ang, Jess, and Laura (my nickname for Lauren). I laughed slightly out of breath. Before saying," Hey minions what's with the tackles I saw you all yesterday remember?"

Jess pouted letting go and crossing her arms huffing," Well then excuse us for missing our friend. We'll just go away it's obvious we're not wanted."

Ang, Laura, and the others nodded looking at me sadly like I just killed their puppy. I sighed and smiled half heartedly at their childish attitude. I rolled my eyes shaking my head and said," Aww come on you all know I was just kidding. Besides who else but me would support your annoying tendencies." I teased them.

They gasped looking faux offended before laughing. I smirked at them and laughed too. After awhile Jess asked," So have you seen the new kids yet?"

I frowned confused I tilted my head to the side and said," What new kids do you speak of?" Instead of answering Jess squeals while the others groan muttering," Uh, not again."

She pouts at them before taking hold of my arm and leading us to class. She told me that there were two twins a boy and girl. The boy, Alec, was as it seems very hot. While the sister of his, Jane, was smexy or so the guys said.

They were transfers from some school in Italy. Jane and Alec Volturi would be very fawned over like the Cullens it seemed. I can't think of why but the name Volturi sounded very familiar to me.

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥ 3 hours later ¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Finally lunch time I was getting hungry. I went over to our table after getting pizza, salad, and a coke. Mike, Jess, Ang, Laura, Ben, and Tyler joined me after they arrived. They were chuckling seeing I had bolted as soon as class ended.

We were talking about meaningless things when Nicole David came over. I groaned as did the others. Nicole was a little b¡%h she was a freshman and thought she was all that. She was unbearable always talking about herself.

She liked, what she thought was, subtly insulting us. Apparently she was threatened by us seeing as we are the populars. She couldn't blatantly insult us or she'd become a social pariah.

She smiled, too sweetly for my taste, at us all. She looked at me a malicious look in her eyes as her smile, if possible, got unimaginably sweeter. Gods I hated her. She, as it would seem, liked insulting me the most. I was the most popular afterall. Having dated a Cullen leaving that result.

She spoke then her voice sugary sweet,gag ,"Hey Bella I just wanted to say that you should stay away from the Volturis they would be utterly repulsed by your mere presence. "

See that's what I mean seriously not subtle at all. I raised an eyebrow and said," Really now I believe they would love my amazing personality while finding other people unsatisfactory."

See there I defended myself and hedged that she would repulse them without calling her out on it. Subtly people subtly. She looked like she couldn't seem to get that I'd just insulted her. My friends stifled their laughs.

I laughed to myself. She looked about to reply when the lunch doors swung open. Finally revealing to me the big deal over them was. They were both inhumanly beautiful.

They were extremely pale, and graceful as the Cullens. My breath caught before coming out in a swoshing sound. Vampires I thought to myself. They had violet eyes letting me know they had contacts on. Which meant human blood drinkers.

I should be afraid I thought to myself. Why? Well I remembered who the Volturi were at last. Were they there to kill me? I thought to myself.

Alec and Jane did look eerily similar except in hair color. While Alec had brown hair Jane was blond. They both had angelic faces. Though if I had to choose I'd say Jane was the most breath taking one. I felt that she was the most beautiful being in the universe.

Nicole turned and headed to the Volturis table, which I noticed was the Cullens old one. She flipped her hair once there leaning toward Alec fluttering her eyelashes. Laura spoke then," Ugh, I hate that little $|*%. Always acting like she's all that, when in fact she's less than half of half of that."

Jane scowled at Nicole with disgust clear on her face. I wonder what she was telling them. Alec looked at Nicole disinterestedly. She seemed to notice so tried to touch his arm. Keyword being tried as he glared at her said some terse words then ignored her turning to talk to his sister. Nicole stood there gaping, unattractively, like a fish. I laughed as did the rest of our table.

I looked down smirking feeling amused. That until I remembered they were a part of the Volturi. When I looked up I noticed them watching me. I froze under their gazes.

Fear is not what froze me though. I had locked eyes with Jane and everything just seemed to disappear. I couldn't move nor could I seem to breathe. Her eyes glued me to my spot. I knew then that I would do anything for her, be anything for her, if she'd let me.

**Right that's all for now. I might update later on. Oh, and Bella's OC as she doesn't want to be alone anymore. She let the Cullens in past her guard and realized she liked that feeling of trust. Lauren is OC seeing as well I need Nicole to be the b¡%h.**

**Ciao,  
**

**PyllarOfDeath**


End file.
